A Taste Of Our Future
by TheOnceAnonymous14
Summary: Melissa becomes distant to Jackson and Nathan. Nathan, who is infatuated with Daley doesn't notice. Jackson does, what happens when a conversation leads to realizations and a moment just for them as a way to remind them of hope for the future. Jelissa


Melissa's POV

I couldn't sleep not with everything going on. So I decided to carefully sneak out the tent and sit near the waves. Nathan spent more and more time with Daley and less with me. I don't want to come across as needy; I am not that type of person. I have very few guy friends whom I can trust, come to think of it, it had been only Nathan for a while. I have always accepted his girlfriends and in turn he would make sure to spend a good amount of time with me. But now he is in love…

I myself don't love Nathan in _that_ way, I just hate the fact I can't spend as much time with him. Jackson had me for a while, I forgot about the main focus towards Nathan. But then seeing Jackson with _her _made me realize I am losing another guy but the one I _love_.

* * *

><p>Jackson's POV<p>

I sigh as I woke up, Nathan sure knows how to snore some times. I look around and notice Melissa isn't in the tent and wondered for while, maybe she was in the washroom. So I waited for a while and she didn't return, so I decided to go and check out the situation.

I got out of the tent and walked passed the fire pit and saw her petite silhouette near the tides. I stopped and decided what to do. "Okay Jackson this is it go and talk to her, things have been awkward and she seems more distant it's time to find out why!" I say to myself.

Melissa's POV

"You know this is when most would be sleeping" I automatically flinched in shock and then got tense.

"Jackson! Uh what are you doing out here?" I wondered.

"Well let's see Nathan and his barbaric snoring was one thing." I could tell he was trying to make me laugh but thinking about my best friend and his distance was all that came up.

"Something wrong? Cat got your tongue?"

"Jackson…" I sigh.

"Mel what is it? Lately it seems like we hardly talk and you're not yourself. I may not be the best at the touchy feely stuff, but I would try for you!"

A part of me was stunned at his sweet words but angry Mel came out instead. "So how many times have you uses stuff like that on Taylor?"

"What has Taylor got to do with this?"

"EVERYTHING! God do you know what it's like having someone take away the ones you care for? I mean I don't know who was first!" I exclaim.

"Wh-What do you mean who else has been 'taken' away. Mel talk to me no one especially Taylor has taken me."

"How about you explain what's been going on with you and Taylor?"

Jackson looked confused and tried to say something in his confusing fashion but Melissa jumped in again.

" I saw the two of you near the fire pit and her head on your shoulder!"

Jackson face showed confusion till he realized what she was talking about.

" Mel this isn't fair, I am trying to get along with everyone. Taylor she doesn't have a lot of people who show faith in her, I just want her to know that she will always have a **friend**." He explained.

I started to piece things together.

"Lissa, its Nathan isn't it? He's been with Daley a lot now."

"Yeah, I mean I love Nathan like a brother but he hasn't spent any real time with me so in turn I just back up but he has completely forgot about me and is completely head over heels for Daley."

Jackson tried to figure out how to really articulate things without hurting her.

" Mel you need to remember we are on an island and we have been here for a long time and I think Nathan just wants some comfort from someone who connects with them in an closer level."

As I process what he has said I wonder what he wants, so I decided to ask.

"Jackson, what do you, no how do you…" I couldn't figure out how to ask him

" Let me guess how do I want deal with things and what kind of comfort I want?"

"YES! I mean that's what I was wondering." God I always look like a dork.

Jackson lets out a bit of a chuckle. "Well I like it here a bit, and I am away from my issues and…"

"What? You can trust me Jackson I won't let you down" I say

" Melissa I just want you to know, I do like you but here one the island it can get to crazy and –

"Don't worry Jackson I understand you it makes sense now that you –

"Mel don't you want just one night or day whatever way you want to look at it and just say screw it."

Oh my god! He wants a moment to be with me.

I let out a shaky breath and stutter, " Yes yes I dd-do."

"What if we just have this moment to have a taste of our future then?" He smirks a bit.

I realize I have to be smooth and say something good. "Well how about we do some tasting and see a glimpse of our future."

Jackson started to lean in and I met him half way.

* * *

><p>No one's POV<p>

Jackson wrapped his arms around Melissa's petite waist. Melissa licked his lip waiting for him to open his mouth. There tongues battle together for a long time for dominance. The kiss kept going till they were out of breath and tried to keep going. Melissa has her hands run through is his hair. Jackson kept his grip on Melissa securely. When air became a problem they stopped.

Melissa kept panting, "That, was amazing."

Jackson was still trying to get his breathing back to normal and decided to explain something to her. "Mel, you need to know no matter what it was always you who had me. I am not big on expressing things. But I know I have to make you aware that no matter what you can always confide to me, I was missing you doing that these past few days."

" I am sorry but I thought it was what you wanted" She says looking down.

Jackson raises her chin with his thumb and uses the pad of his thumb and runs it down her cheeks. "I am not a mind reader and you aren't either, I am not good with communication but I want to try for you. If you ever worry about something tell me". He says softly.

He then adds, "As for Nathan he is caught up with Daley I know he will wake up once he and Daley figure things out completely."

Melissa thinks deeply for a while, "You're right, I am sorry though for how I acted."

"Don't apologize you were confused" he replies.

"You want to go back to the tent?" Melissa asks after a peaceful silence.

"Yes but not now, I want to make the most of our time together lets just relax over here for a bit." He says with meaningful look of adoration towards Melissa.

So that's what they did Melissa laid her head on Jackson's shoulder contently and he put his arm around her waist. They watched the waves together for a long time. After a while they realized they should head back before the others wake up and to get some sleep themselves.

"So did you like the taste of our future?" Jackson asks.

"Hmm I think I need a reminder." Melissa says teasingly.

With that they their lips met for more of a softer kiss that lingered for a long time. Melissa stopped the kiss and both their forehead were against eachother.

"I know I will love our future." She said her eyes staring at his piercing blue eyes with intimacy.

With that they walked near the tent hand in hand, Melissa knew no matter what Nathan would always be around, but Jackson will always be there for her in the level Nathan shares with Daley.

Jackson and Melissa realized that it would be a while before they can have an actual relationship but for now they were happy with their one taste of a future.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi Everyone! I know I haven't updated Melissa's thoughts I have terrible writers block! :'( I don't know if I will continue it so if anyone is interested let me know and the story is yours... I want to say thanks to those who read my stories your views and reviews do not go unnoticed. But those who do view and not review please do! Ha ha that rhymed. But again I love reviews and I appreciate all of them including anonymous ones since I was one myself. Please any form of criticism or comments is always loved! I do take requests so don't hesitate to ask and I will try to give it some justice! <strong>

**This story came as an idea from RobertDowneyJLove who made a cute story about Jackson talking to Nathan about Melissa and this sorta pieced in about her perception of Melissa so I wrote this. Please Review and I am accepting requests as a way to make up for lost time!  
><strong>


End file.
